The invention relates to a modular bird activity center. More particularly, the invention relates to a bird activity center which is-built and customized by the user.
In natural settings, birds spend most of their time perched in trees. The ability to reach high tree branches separates birds from most of their predators. Accordingly, birds instinctually feel the safest when they are perched above the ground.
Although domesticated birds do not face predators as in the wild, they still instinctually feel safest and happiest, when they are perched. Accordingly, bird cages have perches ti give the bird a feeling that it is in a tree.
Many bird owners do not keep their birds in the cage at all times. In fact, many birds are allowed free movement within their owner""s home, and return to the cage only at night. However, a bird with free reign can be quite destructive to home furnishings. Accordingly, there is a need for an activity center which maintains the bird""s interest, and distracts the bird from any potentially destructive behavior.
Others have proposed bird activity centers, which have fixed configurations. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a bird activity center which provides birds with an instinctually comfortable place to rest and play. Accordingly, the bird activity center provides a plurality of horizontal members upon which a bird can rest, and vertical members which support the horizontal members at a sufficient height above the ground to ensure the comfort of the birds.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bird activity center which may be customized by the user to suit the available space and the size of the bird. Accordingly, the bird activity center is modular, wherein the vertical members and horizontal members are formed by plastic tubes and are interconnected by T-connectors.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a variety of activities, which are readily accessible to the bird. Accordingly, a variety of toys can be secured onto the horizontal members, and dangle thirteenth. The tubes are extended through a portion of the toy before the tube is either connected between a pair of connectors, or before one of the end caps is placed on the tube.
The invention is a bird activity center, for providing an instinctually safe playground for a domesticated bird, using a set of a plurality of tubes and T-connectors. The tubes are used to form vertical and horizontal members, which are interconnected using the T-connectors. Toys may be attached directly onto the horizontally members by extending the toy over the horizontal member before attaching into one of the T-connectors. The configuration of the vertical and horizontal members may be customized to-meet the available space of the user,.and the size of the bird.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.